


Empty space

by yoshie_128



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshie_128/pseuds/yoshie_128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're crying and talking to an empty space.</p><p>He is not here anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty space

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

 

The sound of the clock is loud enough to make you wake up. You open your eyes and see Taehyun there, sitting on the couch and looking at you with his sad eyes. You grin, tell him to come back to sleep, but he just shakes his head and stands up, murmurs something that you couldn’t hear.

“You have to go again?” You ask, though the answer is as clear as days.

He nods, smiles at you and stands there, waiting for you to sleep. He only leaves when you’ve already sleept.

 

.  
.  
.

 

“You don’t want to eat it?” Seungyoon asks as seeing you cut your piece of cake into half, and put one into the fridge.

“Well, no, but I think he would like to eat this when he comes back” You smile, but notice Seungyoon looks a bit shock. He tries to tell something, however, you could see Jinwoo throws him a deadly glare, and your leader just smiles and says nothing. Seunghoon pats your shoulder, but his eyes also have those hints of sadness.

They’re all your best friends, but there’re times that you couldn’t understand them at all.

 

.  
.  
.

 

You’re on the stage again, singing Empty with your band members, except for Taehyun. Jinwoo sings his part instead, you could see tears pouring down his face, and all your fan is crying along with him. Seunghoon comes closer and hugs him tightly, while Seungyoon lower his eyes to the ground, his voice is a bit shaking.

You don’t know why they’re crying like this. Maybe because this song brings so much memories that makes them burst into tears.

The next song is Taehyun’s solo one, Confession. You hope that he would go there and sing it on the stage, however, he only sits at an audience’s seat and smiles at you.

The fans cry again, and you have no idea why they couldn’t notice him there, sitting between them like this.

 

.  
.  
.

 

You come back to your room after a long day. 2 AM and Taehyun is still awake, waiting for you to come back. He gives you his sweetest smile and comes closer, trying to touch your hair, but the touch is so light that you couldn’t even feel his hand. However, you don’t care about that. You love him, and the feeling is mutual. As long as he’s here, then everything’s fine.

“I’m tired, so I think I should sleep now.” He nods, and lies down next to you.

“Goodnight, sweetheart”

You could see him murmurs _“goodnight”_ to you.

 

.  
.  
.

 

You open your eyes, and he has already gone. Your maknae always leaves in early morning, and comes back when the night comes. You have asked him about this before, but he just shrugged it off, so you though it’s better not to mention that.

You sit up, realize that his fresh and sweet scent still lingers on your pillow, and all over your sheet. You take a deep breath, remember all the time you share with him. Taehyun’s not a morning person, so you often wake up before him, watching him sleeping peacefully beside. But now, it’s not like that anymore. You couldn’t see him like that, and couldn’t give him a morning kiss like before.

Somehow, you kind of miss the old day. Taehyun’s always shy and aware of all people around him, but that’s what makes you fall for him deeper and deeper. You love the way he shyly hold your hand when no one is looking, and immediately comes back to his sassy, diva attitude when other people around. You love how he confesses to you with his song, using his soft and beautiful voice to express his love since he’s too embarrassed to say it himself. You also love how he always laughs at your joke, and pats your shoulder when you feel down.

His voice is what you miss the most, since he hasn’t talked to you for so long. You haven’t known why, but you don’t want to ask.

As long as he’s still there beside you, then nothing should makes you worry.

 

.  
.  
.

 

Going to the kitchen, you could see the other three sitting there and waiting for you. Jinwoo smiles and gives you a bowl of soup that Seunghoon has just cooked, while Seungyoon is reading the daily newspaper. Taehyun’s picture is showed on the first page, and you could read some words like “talented singer”, “beautiful voice”, and some other compliments about him. There’s no bad rumor and no hate comments anymore. It’s just like people suddenly stop hurting him, and you’re kind of glad that they did that. You couldn’t bear the thought of Taehyun being hurt anymore.

“How’s your day?” Seunghoon asks and sits beside you, the smell of café spread through the room that makes you feel so relaxed. Taehyun always loves this scent, and he’d smiles at you so brightly when you make him a cup of coffee. However, you always end up making a big mess in the kitchen.

“I’m fine.” You smile at him, but still notice that familiar sorrow in his eyes “Where’s Taehyun anyway? Why didn’t he come and eat with us?”

“You don’t want to remember, do you? Have you forgotten that accident? ” Seungyoon looks at you and his voice is so serious, but you still don’t even know what is he talking to.

“It’s enough” Jinwoo says, and you could see he is going to cry “It’s enough, Seungyoon. Please don’t mention about that accident anymore”

“But….” Seungyoon tries to say something, but Jinwoo has just run out of the room. You could see Seungyoon eyes fixed at you, and then he follows Jinwoo, leaving you standing in the kitchen alone, completely confused.

You couldn’t even know what’s wrong with them.

 

.  
.  
.

 

The smell of blood. The scream of your friends. The pain that spread throughout your body. Everything is so real that makes you feel sick.

You look beside, and see Taehyun there, blood streaming down his face and staining his white shirt. His hand, which still holding your hand tightly, is so cold that makes you become extremely panic.

“Taehyun, wake up.” Your hand is also covered in blood, but you don’t even care. You touch his face slightly, and become more and more anxious as realizing that the wound on his forehead just bleeding nonstop.

“Taehyun-ah, Taehyun-ah” Tears well up in your eyes, and your vision becomes blurred. You call his name, again and again, but he still doesn’t move.

“Please wake up, please, Taehyun, please wake up” No matter how many time you call his name, the only thing you received is just the dead silence.

 

.  
.  
.

 

You shot up straight in bed, body covered in sweat and you’re breathing heavily. Taehyun looks at you, his eyes are full of concern, and it somehow calms you down.

“It’s that nightmare, again.” You said, body still shivering “ You looked so…lifeless. I tried to call you, but you didn’t wake up.”

He sits beside you and tilts his head, waiting for you to continue speaking.

“I’m scared, Taehyun”

He nods, and pats your shoulder. But you couldn’t feel his hand at all.

“I’m scared that you’d leave me alone in this world.”

He shakes his head, and you could hear him whispers.

“I’ll always be there for you.”

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Mino, what’s wrong? I heard you screamed this morning. Something happened?” Seunghoon asks, giving you a cup of coffee. You smile, and place it on the table, in front of Taehyun’s seat. It’s rare to see him eating together with them like that.

“I have a nightmare. We trapped in a car crash, Taehyun was bleeding all over and I was so scared. Luckily that I woke up and Taehyun was already there to comfort me” You grin, and give your maknae a thankful look. However, the other three just stands there and looking at you with those sorrow eyes. Jinwoo is even bursts into tears.

“Listen, Mino, it’s not a nightmare” Seungyoon gulps, and grabs your shoulder.

“What do you mean?” You look at him curiously. You have no idea what’s going on.

“It’s not a nightmare. It’s real.” Seungyoon tighten his grip on you, and tears somehow well up in his eyes as well.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You force a smile, and look around. Jinwoo is hugging Seunghoon and crying his heart out, his sobbing noise echo throughout the room.

“Please face the truth, Mino” You could hear his voice is cracking “Taehyun’s not here with us, he can’t be here anymore.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He begins to pissed you off “He’s sitting right here, can’t you see him?”

You point at an empty chair, and notice that the maknae is gone.

“Please, Mino” He’s crying now, and his grip is so tight that makes you feel hurt.

_“He’s dead in that car crash.”_

 

.  
.  
.

 

“They’re liar. All of them” You sit in your room and sigh. “I can’t believe that they even make up all of this”

You look at the window. That familiar figure would always be there, leaning on the wall as looking out the window.

“They said that you’re gone.”

Your vision becoming blurred again, and you have to take a deep breath, trying your best to hold your tears.

“They said that you’re dead. They said that I should move on and forget about you.”

Blood. Scream. The coldness of his body. You could remember it so vividly now.

“It’s all a lie. You’re always beside me, right? You will never leave me, right?”

You cry, and your whole body’s shaking.

“Please answer me, Taehyun.”

You wipe your eyes, and look around the room.

“Taehyun-ah.”

You’re crying, and talking to an empty space.

_He’s not here anymore._


End file.
